Heylin Tigers
by DeafLizgon
Summary: Sequel to Hybrid Child. The tale of Past, Present and Future in Heylin Tigers'POV in their different adventures and their different reasons. Please R&R and thanks!
1. Prologue: PAST

Me: I'd decided to do _Heylin Tigers_ while I had to restored all of my files I've saved for _The Gateway of Darkness_.

Yamato, Lobo, and Ciara: WHA_AAA_T! YOU LOST IT!

Me: (huffed) I don't. Thanks to my so-called brother. (Glare at him)

My brother yelled out in the background: SORRY!

Me: (sigh) Great…. Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and everything but my own stories and my own characters.

Khu: Enjoy! (Sips his tea)

* * *

Prologue: The Beginning of the Past 

_"The tale of the long ancient tiger warriors, the great enemy of the dragon warriors, are called Heylin Tigers. Since after 1,500 years of the Dark War. Like Xiaolin Dragon's elemental powers, the dark power of Heylin Tigers passed on to the great children who are not aware of great hidden powers within them."_ The narrator voiced.

_"The power of the great five powers – Wood, Metal, Light, Shadow and Lightning. But since Lightning joined with the Wind soon replaced by the new power of the Darkness. The cycle of the Tiger and Dragon's war will be repeated unless the chosen ones will change it all."_

The gently wind blows past the ancient cave, the golden scroll on the stone table rolling and opened slowly while it's revealing nothing but the blank on it. Suddenly, the voice of the ancient female spoken with smoothing sang like the bird of the paradise. _(A/N: I didn't like the sound of the bird of paradise sing in the Season three (shudder) but in my fic, her voice will be beautiful tone…)_

"_The great five powers of the dragons and the tigers,_

_One all above the chosen ones will be the joined _

_By two element, by the lightning and the wind._

_Within in the one child will decided his or her fate_

_To be the Heylin or the Xiaolin chosen. _

_The child of the two elements will defeat the great evil_

_Or helping the enemy to destroy the world. _

_With the golden pole and white fan will bring the victory. _

_Unless, the source will be arose and kill the child, _

_With the dark power of the blade in the source's hand. _

_Restoring what had been lost from between the Tigers and Dragons_

_Is for the chosen ones must work together to defeat the great evil." _

The golden scroll rolled back slowly and sealed itself tightly, remaining into the invisible force so the humans cannot see again.

* * *

Me: Okay, then! Next chapter is (drum rolls) Khu! 

Yamato: (drop jaws) WHAT! Why so you always pick Khu first, not me?

Me: (shrug) Khu's past story seems best to start with, Yama.

Kobo: (looks up at me) How long you 'restored' with your files for the Gateway of the Darkness, Lady Lizgon?

Me: (sigh) Depending on how long… According to my calendar, I still have college to do so I think I will do tonight or other nights. (to readers) So enjoy reading my Heylin Tigers and please reviews it, urging me keep going on. Oh and I don't accept flamers. (laugh nervously) I don't fond of it too well.


	2. Khu Pedsora

Me: I hope you like this chapter, that is about Khu's past before he meets his friends and his enemies.

Yamato: (still fuming)

Me: (sigh) Great…. Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and everything but my own stories and my own characters.

Khu: Enjoy! (Sips his tea)

* * *

Chapter One: Khu Pedsora 

Eight years ago, the three boys played outside on the hill where the great view of the beach in Rio. The black and white spots ball popped whirling rapidly in the air, blocking the light of the golden sun. Suddenly, it stopped in the mid-air and fell back to the nine-year-old kicker's leg, bouncing it with his knees in gently rhymes.

His full name was Aseso Khu Pedsora, before you know him as in the Heylin Tiger of Darkness, will be return back the way he was before moving to Ohio since his little cousin's parents was killed.

"Give it back!"

He looked up with his soft amethyst eyes, frowning at other boys. One young eight-year-old cousin with brown hair and innocent dark green eyes with tears. Another older twelve-year-old brother of his with light brown and with light green eyes while his idiotic cocky grin. _Marcos… Why don't he have to leave him alone? _He thought with an annoying groan.

"Marcos, give that teddy back to him!" He said caught his beloved soccer ball and clutching it in his hands, glaring lazily at his older brother.

Marcos grinned cockily at him, lifting the small brown bear teddy higher in the air taunting at the young child.

"Let me think…ummmm…. No way!" He laughed not caring the young child stopped leaping and puffed angrily at him. The young child got other idea as he kicked him in the shin – harder.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

Marcos clutched his ankle while he was bouncing on one leg and glaring at the grinning child with the teddy in his arms.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He howled in fury, nursing his new injured ankle and shot a dirty look at his young brother who was laughing his butt off while rolling over the grasses. "Aseso! Quit laughing!"

"You, of course, deserved it for teasing him so cruelly!" Aseso laughed, gasping for the air from the deadly suffocating of the laughter. Finally, he recovered quickly and scooped up his soccer ball. "Who's up for soccer game?"

The young child lit his dark green eyes up brightly, grinning up at him. "Can I join?" He asked, clutching his favorite teddy.

Marcos snorted, laying his back on the grass and looking up at the wandering clouds in the blue sky. "You can't, Rai. You're too young to kick." He taunted, grinning.

Aseso turned his head back to his brother with a sly smirk. "If he's too young to kick, then why are you whining about how hurt he kick you in shin?" He asked, grinned when he heard his little cousin snickered quietly.

Marcos scowled, opened his mouth and then he decided to against it so he shut it quickly. Closing his light green eyes, he turned his back on them and start to snoring lightly.

Aseso rolled his amethyst eyes and turned to his cousin. "Raimundo, let's go play and I will show you a few tricks." He said, running toward the field of the soccer game while he was kicking the ball.

The soccer ball whirled again in the air…

---

Aseso widened his arms so stretching, shielding his goal cage away from the young boy who has the ball in under his control running toward him. He grinned, since he was a best player, kicker and defender in the soccer team, he had no problem to block the blow.

But for the first time in his life, when he caught the glimpse of the strange aura on his cousin while he was ready to kick the ball. He thought he saw the white light glowed on his cousin's leg and he thinks it must be sun light shined on his cousin.

Suddenly, he had to blink in one second and the white glowing soccer ball past him leaving the hole in the goal cage. Aseso glanced back at the soccer ball with shock-stuck expression on his face and looked back at his cousin, gaping at what he had done. "Whoa…" All he can say but he was in state of shock and his mind was went blank for a second.

Raimundo blinked confusingly at his cousin, running back to him and waving him in the face. "Hello? Earth to Aseso!" He said wondering what he had done to making his cousin in the state of shock.

"Man!" Aseso laughed suddenly, snapping out of his trance and raffling his cousin's hair. "Marc should see you do it again some day, Rai. Maybe I should give you a nickname… hmm… You run like a wind and kick the ball like a wind. THAT'S IT! Little Wind is a prefect nickname."

Noticing his little cousin looked at him oddly, he laughed running his fingers through his deep dark brown hair.

He shook his head dismissing the image he had seen a mintue ago and walking around the goal to search for the soccer ball.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, right?" He asked, picking up the ball and placed it in his black sport backpack, then he strapped them on his back and walking back to their houses.

Raimundo grinned, catching up with his cousin and began to blabbing continues about what he wants for presents.

The cousins did not aware of what happen to their life when it comes to them on the first day, the black clouds above them coming slowly with the white lightning flashed twice.

---

The next day in the morning, Aseso was running toward the blue house wildly flinging his arms while he had his black back pack on his back where he had a small gift for his cousin inside. He was late because he woke up on nearly 10 in the morning and had to running for one mile away from his house to his cousin's house.

Panting heavily, he stopped at the white door and rising his fist, as he was about to knock on the door but the door swinging slowly opened for him.

"Huh…." Aseso was taken back, blinking his amethyst eyes and then he stepped into the room. "Hello?" He called out, darting his eyes in the room. He ran to the living room, yelling loudly. "Raimundo? Aunt Kara?" He yelled. "Uncle Mi…." He stopped at the doorway, staring at the horror of the scene before him.

The last thing he saw was his Aunt Kara and his Uncle Miguel lying dead on the floor, surrounding the pool of the blood flashed in his mind as he flew up to his cousin's room, calling out his cousin's name. When there was no respond to his cries, he lunged himself on his cousin's bedroom and sobbing. He knew he never see his cousin again.

Outside the window, he did not see the police car moving on, toward the city of Rio. He did not see the sad face of his cousin sat in the back of the police car.

After two hour later, his older brother found him and brought him to his house. He had vowed to search for his cousin and he will not stop until he found him no matter what. But he does not know something will happen to him when he left his beloved hometown.

---

One year later, he just turns ten and quickly left his family to searching for his cousin. Aseso walked through the woods, carrying the black backpack on his back while he was whistling quietly.

_SNAP!_

He stopped his whistling and turned around, looking for the noise but he sees nothing behind the woods. Struggling his shoulders, he turned back what he was doing start to whistling quietly walking through the woods.

_SNAP! _

Stopping quickly on his tracks, Aseso narrowed his amethyst eyes and whirled around, seeing nothing behind the woods. "COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE!" He yelled angrily, glaring at the woods.

He paused, hearing no responds to him and turned around to walking again. To keep his ears open, waiting for the same noise. Three…. Two…. One—

_SNAP!_

He whirled quickly, kicked the bush next to him and grinned when he heard the loud yelp behind it. Revealing the source of the noise was a young boy, probably about a year young than him, had a strange long white hair around his waist makes him look like a girl and odd dark gray eyes.

He rubbed his head where the bump that Aseso kicked. "What was that for!" He whined, nursing the new bump on his head.

Aseso sighed. "You should learn how to be _silent_, not making a sound that might attracting the prey's attention." He glanced at him again, frowning. "Oddly, you looks like an elf."

The white haired boy scowled darkly, "I'm not an elf! I'm an werewolf you moron!"

Aseso snorted at this and said, "Yeah right."

He turned around walking through the woods and the white haired boy ran after him. "Wait up, you purple-eyed freak!" He yelled grinning at his soon be best friend.

Aseso sighed, knowing he'd regret to meet the idiot who thinks he's a werewolf. "I'm not purple-eyed freak. My name is Aseso Khu Pedsora." He replied, ignoring the white haired boy who grinned at him.

"What a strange long name for a kid like you," Lobo replied, stuck out his hand at the silent person. "Lobo Fang Wolf."

Aseso glanced back at him. "Same yours as well, Lobo."

Lobo laughed, shaking his head. "True, Khu, true."

"Khu?" Aseso quirked an eyebrow up questioningly at the strangest boy. Lobo nodded, shrugging his shoulders. Aseso shook his head, looking back to the path. "You're weird but I guess you're not bad at all."

Lobo grinned, looking up at the setting sun and back to Aseso. "Khu, looks like I have to go home. Meet me at the Lunar Falls tonight." He said, running back through where he was came from.

Aseso blinked, turning his head back to him. "What's Lunar Falls?" He called out knowing that strangest boy can't hear him. Shaking his head, he looked up at the rising moon in the soon to be night sky.

_Well, that seem I have no choice but to go where he going to. _He thought, walking to where the white haired boy run to.

At Lunar Falls, he meets Lobo and the little boy, he hadn't met yet, was hiding behind the white haired boy. _Probably that child is his little brother. _He thought, looking down at the gray haired boy with softening pale silver eyes.

"This is Kobo, Khu, my little brother." Lobo grinned proudly, closed his eyes and placed his fists on his hips as if he were the best brother in the world. Aseso sighed, resisting the urge to knock some sense into the idiot one and noted the strangest mirror were clutched in the child's hands.

"What is that?" Aseso asked, looking at the mirror as the four-years-old young child jerked up in surprise at him and then he looked down at the mirror in his hand, still not respond to his question.

"Don't mind him, pal." Lobo said, shaking his head sadly. "He won't say anything since our parent died."

The memory of his cousin's dead parent flashed across his mind, Aseso nodded understandingly and paused for a moment. "Uhh… Lobo…" He winced knowing he had to swallowed his pride and ask for a favor.

Lobo perked up and grinned. "Yes?"

"Can I stay at your home?"

---

After one year later, Aseso already turned eleven and left Lobo and Kobo's odd house – of course they lives in cave, like wolves, with their packs. He carried the airport ticket, thanks to Lobo's thief skill, so he can travel anywhere he wants and he choose China.

Something silver shining caught his amethyst eyes he turned his head and noticed the odd blade stuck in the statue of the tiger where it stabbed into the tiger's heart was. Reaching for the sword and wrapping it with his fingers as he pulled it to see if it can be still stuck or not, realizing it was indeed stuck.

He pulled hard and the sword didn't move any inch, frowned at it. _I feel like I was in the some fantasy tale. _He thought dryly to himself, rubbing his palms.

Aseso huffed, pulling it with his all mighty for one last time and he was practically flying backward in the air, holding the sword in his hand. He crushed down on the ground, groaning at the sudden impact and glanced back at what he was holding.

The sword was the beautiful craving of the silver blade, with strange drawing of the black line over it and the black hilt with the silver fur like any normal rare swords would have.

"So it seem you are one of the true chosen ones, The Heylin Tiger of Darkness."

He was startled at the voice behind him whirling around and stared at the man stood in the shadow he can't see his face.

Next thing he knew was his world blacked out and he managed the blurred glimpse of the image was all he saw… Those dragon's icy, dull golden eyes…

His first adventure had already beginning next day, as he becomes the Heylin Tiger of Darkness. At same time he lost his memories of his long lost cousin who had already moved to become his enemy soon.

End of the Chapter One

* * *

Me: Well? What did you think?

Yamato: (yawn)

Me: (glared at Yamato and smiled at the reviewers) Please reviewing it and tell me what are you think of Khu's past. Thank you! Next Chapter will be Lobo Wolf.

Yamato: WHAT! (glared at me) Why not me.

Me: Stop whining or you won't get your turn next time.


	3. Lobo Wolf

Me: (to Kosmic) Sure, I didn't mind you got some idea from mine. (shrug) I still got ton of hundred ideas in my brain. Right, Yamato?

Yamato: (still fuming)

Me: (sigh) Great…. Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and everything but my own stories and my own characters.

Kobo: Have fun!

* * *

Chapter Two: Lobo Wolf 

Seven years ago, the ancient tribe of the werewolves hid behind the shadow while the Dark War began and soon ended when the great warriors died, passing the powerful chi energies on the new chosen ones….

He yawned, revealing his tiny fangs and then he closed his mouth, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His full name was Lobo Fang Wolf, you know him as soon to be Heylin Tiger of Shadow and his life as one of the werewolves.

The boy with strange white hair as snow and his eyes were like a dog's dark gray eyes, sighing tiredly. He was nine years old and had a young brother, Kobo, was almost got illness because of the silver. His pointy ears perked up at the quiet noise behind him, looking around and noticed the quiet child stood before him.

"Kobo?"

The silent child looked up at him, trying to hide something behind him. Lobo narrowed his dark gray eyes at his young brother. Something sparkles caught his sharp eyes, he frowned standing up and cleaning off dust from his clothes.

"What's behind your back, Kobo?" He reached for his young brother but the young child backed away from him. "What's matter with you?"

Kobo shook his head, backing away.

Lobo sighed, running his fingers through his long white hair. "Fine… Whatever it is, you better show me when I get back."

Kobo nodded silently, turned and clutching something as he ran to other young werewolves. Lobo shook his head and turned, walking toward the woods.

It had been one year since he had lost his parents to the villagers, he was forced to flee with his young brother and his great grandfather, Great Chief, to the ancient tribe. He will look after his young brother and protecting him away from the danger.

He scowled darkly remembering the villagers burned their hut down to the ground and killed his mother. He don't know where his father went after he turned into full, bloodthirsty werewolf since the blood moon. Lobo snorted.

Suddenly, he heard the whistling in the wood about few yards away from him and he cocked an eyebrow up in interest. _That sound… like a human whistling. Maybe I should leave right now…. Or… _He thought, grinning evilly. _I can give that human a good scare. _

He followed the whistling and hiding behind the bushes, inching slowly closer to the human. Until he stepped on the wood stick.

_SNAP! _

He froze. The human whirled around as he quickly ducked behind the bushes and remained silent, watching him looking around and shrugged his shoulders as he turned back whistling again.

He sighed in relief, crawling toward the human. He grinned evilly, reaching for the human with his claws. _Closer, closer… Almost ther--- _He thought silently not realizing his palm landed on the wood stick.

_SNAP! _

He cursed silently as his palm landed on another wood stick and quickly returned into the next bushes again. Watching the human whirled around and narrowing his odd purple eyes at what he didn't see anywhere whom startled him.

Snickering silently, Lobo enjoyed to causing the human panicking and cowering in the forbidden woods. Waiting for the human to turn around so he can pounced on him, scaring him to death.

_SNAP!_

And next thing he knew, he was kicked in the head and clutching his head in pain as he yelped, glaring up at the smirking boy. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He whined, nursing his new bump on his head.

The human with the odd purple eyes sighed, "You should learn to be_ silent_, not making a noise that might attracting the prey's attention." And then Lobo noticed him glanced at him again and frowned. "Oddly, you looks like an elf."

The last comment echoed through his mind and caused him fuming in fury. "I'm not an elf! I'm an werewolf you moron!" Lobo replied, scowling darkly and glancing at the human. The human had a bit longer dark brown, probably black, hair and the light tan on his skin. Oh, right, and his accent remind him of the Brazil he had visited there before.

The human snorted. "Yeah right." As he turned, walking away from him as Lobo gaped at him and quickly he shut his mouth while he chased after the human.

"Wait up, you purple-eyed freak!" He cried, realizing he didn't know the human's name and grinned when the human sighed in irritating before he started to walk again.

"I'm not purple-eyed freak. My name is Aseso Khu Pedsora." The human mumbled, ignoring the grin on Lobo's face.

_Aseso Khu Pedsora? A Spanish name…or a Portuguese name, maybe? _Lobo thought grinned at his soon to be best friend. "What a strange long name for a kid like you," He laughed, stuck out his hand to the silent human. "Lobo Fang Wolf."

The human, Khu as he'd rather preferred him, glanced at him. "Same yours as well, Lobo."

_At least that human had good sense of humor. _Lobo thought laughing and shook his head. "True, Khu, True." He agreed.

Khu quirked his eyebrow up at the new nickname. Lobo realized that human had never be called "Khu" before but his first name. "Khu?" The human asked.

Lobo shrugged his shoulders carelessly. _Like I know._ He thought dryly. _I don't know why I am starting to call him his middle name. He's a human and I'm a werewolf! _

Khu shook his head as the smile labeled on his face and he looked at Lobo. "You're weird but I guess you're not bad at all." He said, chuckled quietly.

_What… He didn't mind I'm a werewolf? _He thought, suddenly grinned at Khu. _Well, he's not bad…for a human. Kobo's right about one thing between a human and a werewolf, they can be friend if they want. _

He grinned, looking up at the slowly blackening sky and noticed the setting sun. "Khu, it looks like I have to go home. Meet me at the Lunar Falls tonight." He said, running back to his home cave.

"What's Lunar Falls?" Lobo heard the human's yells after him, cursing softly when he realized his friend didn't know about Lunar Falls, only the tribe of werewolves knows.

_Tch. Oh well, human can follow, can't he? _Lobo thought shaking his head, ripping through the bushes knowing the human chose to follow him.

---

At the Lunar Falls, Lobo stood on the smooth rock and he knew he has to be careful or he will slip to his doom. He cringed at the odd image of himself yelling idiotic while he was flinging wildly when he slides on the wet, smooth stone.

Suddenly, he heard the soft scuffing behind his back and turned to find his young brother stared up at him, clutching the unfamiliar silver mirror.

_Wait… a SILVER mirror!_

"What are you doing with that thing!" Lobo yelled, reached for the mirror as soon as his fingers touched it. He yelped, snatched his hand and clutched his hand in surprise and worriedly. "Kobo, you know that those silver thing could hurt you or maybe kill you!"

Kobo blinked and clutched the silver mirror silently, shaking his head. Lobo glared at him and about to opened his mouth to yell as the familiar voice behind them.

"Lobo?"

The white werewolf grinned cockily when he saw the familiar odd purple-eyed human approached to his favorite spot. "Hey Khu!" He greeted his human friend energetically and noticed Khu looked down at his young brother.

"This is Kobo, Khu, my little brother." Lobo grinned, closing his eyes happily and placed his fists onto his hips like as if he's the best brother in the world.

"What is that?"

Lobo blinked in surprise as he felt bit insulted when he realized Khu didn't listen to him, talking to his young brother. His young brother jerked up in surprise to hear the human ask him of the mirror and looked down shyly.

"Don't mind him, pal." Lobo sighed, shaking his head sadly. "He won't say anything since our parent died."

The white werewolf noticed the human's purple eyes clouded with something he almost didn't recognize and realizing it was something does with his past. So he wasn't only one that lost something dear to him….

"Uhhh…. Lobo…"

Lobo grinned suddenly, forgetting about the human's sad eyes. "Yes?"

"Can I stay at your home?" Khu asked after the silence filled around the air. Lobo blinked twice and then he grinned. "Sure!"

---

After one year later, Lobo turned into ten as he frowned watching his best friend walked toward the airplane port. "Khu, why China?" He asked, handling the tickets to Khu.

"Because I heard the rumor there in China about something like Xiaolin and Heylin." Khu replied, sighing as he looked up at the cloudless sky. "I felt something odd about Xiaolin and Heylin… I mean, they're seems too familiar to me but I can't quite put it pieces together right."

Lobo nodded understandingly as he, too, felt something strange about the two Chinese warriors he had heard from his tribe. "So then, so we say farewell?" He grinned cockily at the Brazilian.

Khu rolled his amethyst eyes and shook his head, walking through the gate of the airplane. "See you later, Elf." He laughed.

Lobo cringed and silently fuming at Khu's back as he gritted his teeth. "OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE, I'M NOT A ELF!" He howled in fury, ignoring the humans' confusing and startling stares at him.

---

Two years later, twelve-years-old Lobo mumbled something darkly as he sulked angrily across the road with the white bag on one of his shoulders. The new scar marked on his right eye and it was only eight inches across from his forehead to his chin. He's lucky not gotten half-blinded from one of the tribe leaders he rebelled against.

"Lobo?"

Lobo grunted, grumbling angrily and kicked the stone with his new white shoes he had stolen from the teenagers.

"Lobo?"

Lobo sighed, stopped at his track and looked back at his young seven-years-old brother pointing at the odd-looking necklace with the colorful orb hanging around the female warrior statue.

"So?" He said, cocked his eyebrow up at his young brother. "It looks worthless to me."

"Trust me, it's important and which why the pendant is glowing, big bro?" Kobo asked innocently, glancing back at his older brother. "And believe me when I am right."

Lobo's eye twitched angrily, stomping toward the pendant. "I don't see why it is so important, Kobo." He mumbled, reaching for the pendant and touched it as at same time as the black glove hand land on other side of the pendant.

He was startled, staring at the black glove hand and looked up at the golden dragon-like eyes. He had never seen such the evil looking eyes before and not even a human had those.

"I challenge you, Lobo Wolf, to Heylin Showdown." The man challenged icily, narrowing his golden eyes and smirked mysteriously.

"A Heylin what?" Lobo asked confusingly as he blinked at the odd-looking rod he held. "And what is this?"

The man smiled coldly. "A Heylin Showdown. The showdown is where we will fight each other for the Wu. Since I do not need Sheng-Gong-Wu to fight you but you may borrow your brother's mirror."

_How did he knows Kobo is my brother! _Lobo thought numbly, borrowing the mirror from his young brother and winced at the touch of the silver under his palms.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

Lobo staring dumbfounded at the man and realized the golden and red rod toward his head as he yelped, dodging the blow. "What's going on!" He yelled, looking closer to panic in his eyes.

"Lobo! Use my mirror!" Kobo yelled, waving wildly at his older brother. "Use it now!"

_Uhhh…what do it does? _Lobo thought dodging the attacks from the stranger and staring confusingly at the silver mirror while he wondered what it does.

The dark blue glows beaming toward him, catching his attention. He yelped, shielding himself with the mirror in front of the attack. The mirror glowered, without heard its name from the owner, and absorbed the attack easily.

Lobo blinked gaping at the glowering golden mirror and then he felt something inside him calling him for awaking his chi.

_Use your Shadow chi, to defeat him. _

The white werewolf blinked, clutching the mirror and wondering what he should call out for its name with his element….

"MYTHIC MIRROR – SHADOW!"

The white flash of the Heylin Showdown and returned to normal where the place had been before, Lobo stood holding the pendant and the mirror in his arms. He looked up at the man smirked at him and scowled. "Okay, then what was that for!" He growled.

"Welcome to Heylin Side, young Heylin Tiger of Shadow and Light." The man grinned, revealing the dragon-like fangs. "Perhaps, you would like to see your old friend."

Before Lobo could say something, the familiar boy stepped forward from the darkness and along with other unfamiliar boy. "Lobo."

"Khu…" Lobo laughed his dark gray eyes lit up at the sight of his best friend. "It had been two years since last time I saw you by the airplane port!"

He grinned before he passed out, after wasting his energy from the showdown. The world went crushing down on him and went blacked out.

End of the Chapter Two

* * *

Me: Chapter Two of Lobo Wolf finished and next chapter three is Kobo Wolf!

Yamato: (fuming silently)

Me: Don't worry, after Kobo's story, it will be your turn soon. (pats on Yamato's back) And please read and reviews it! Thank you and have a nice day!


	4. Kobo Wolf

Me: (appear) Wow, I can't believe everyone likes Heylin Tigers! (grin)

Yamato: (still fuming)

Me: (roll eyes) Yamato, do not worry that you will get your turn soon. (to readers) Time for to thank you for reviews my story.

**Kosmic: **Me: Thanks!

**TobiasHawk13: **Me: Raimundo, huh? (thinks) That seems I can take care of the good part of where he went over to Heylin side. (grin) hold on your horse, good friend.

**cobaltdragonX: **Me: (laugh) Thank you!

**Chaseforever:** Me: Thank you too!

**dArkliTe-sPirt: **Me: (beam) I'm glad you likes Khu's past.

Khu: (sips tea)

Yamato: (still fuming)

Me: (sigh) So anyway…. Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters and sheng-gong-wus. But I do own my ideas and my characters.

Lobo: Onto the story!

Kobo: Have fun!

* * *

Chapter Three: Kobo Wolf 

Seven years ago, the young boy opened his pale silver eyes and glazed at the wandering clouds in the blue sky. His name was Kobo Silver Wolf and he had lost his parent in the burning of the village, his great grandfather took him and his older brother as they escaped to the ancient tribe that his great grandfather only knew of.

"Kobo?"

The child turned his head looking back over his shoulder at his great grandfather, Great Chief, who was very ancient and wolfish-like looking old man. He had heard the tale of about his great grandfather fought the great evil of the creature of the night during the very dark hours of the Great War.

And also he was used to be the powerful companion of the Grandmaster Dashi and his guardian dragon, Dojo.

"Ah, there you are, young Kobo." Great Chief said in ancient voice, smiling down kindly at his great grandson. "I have something special for you. Follow me then."

Kobo cocked his head to side at his great grandfather and got up, following him to the deep tunnel that led them to the seal room. He noticed the strange-looking herbs and the silver mirror on the stone table, frowning at them.

Great Chief noticed his expression on his face and smiling at him, "Young Kobo… Those are the sacred items. Mythic Mirror and the Lunar Herbs." He replied, reaching for the lunar herb and placed it into the clay-like bowl. "The herbs helps you protected against the poison of the silver and make you immune to it."

His great grandfather added some hot water and a strange potion to the clay-like bowl, twisting it with the wooden spoon. Until he finished it, pouring to the wooden cup and handed to Kobo. "Drink it." He said seriously, looking directly at the young child's eyes.

Kobo glanced down at the metal silver liquid in the wooden cup in his hands and frowned, looking displeasing. Feeling the cold stare bored into his pale silver eyes, he silently closed his eyes and drank the cup as fast as he could.

_Yuck! _Kobo thought disgustedly, shoving the empty cup to his great grandfather as he grimaced at the bitter taste in his tongue. _At least it is not Tara's_

He remembered last time Tara, the potion maker and also best friend, makes a special potion for him to become a full wolf and he end up sick in one full week. She apologized to him for making him sick and promised she will make another one much better than the last one. He didn't think he able to strong enough to overcome the fear of the 'poisoning' potions from his friend. He swallowed the bitter taste quickly and clenching his fists as his grandfather noticed it and smiled tiredly at his great grandson.

"I know it is bitter taste for you, young Kobo. But…" Great Chief trailed off, handed him a silver mirror with a white cloth around it to prevent harm from the silver poison. "I believe this, Mythic Mirror, is passed to you from your ancestor."

Kobo looked up at him and then at the silver mirror. Slowly, he reached for the mirror and touched it gently as he waited for the pain to sting him but it didn't. Realizing his great grandfather's sacred potion had actually worked and Kobo grinned clutching the Mythic Mirror to his chest tightly.

"Remember, an enemy of an enemy is your friend, once you're on your own."

He stared disbelief at Great Chief as if he had grown another head. _What did he mean? _

---

The sun fall behind the forest, the daytime turned into the dark as the shining stars popped in the dark royal sky.

He ran toward his older brother, clutching his silver mirror closely to his chest and his pale silver eyes lit up happily when he saw his older brother stood by the Lunar Falls. Hearing his scuffling noises, his older brother turned around and saw him.

"What are you doing with that thing!" His older brother yelled, reaching for his mythic mirror. He was startled by his older brother's harsh yell and backed off out of his reach. Suddenly, his older brother yelped as he clutched his hand.

_He touched it without realizing that. _Kobo thought surprised, staring at his older brother's worried and surprised look. _I forget he hate silvers._

"Kobo, you know that those silver thing could hurt you or maybe kill you!" His older brother scolded, his dark gray eyes softened at him.

Kobo blinked and clutched the silver mirror silently, shaking his head. _He wouldn't understand… If I told him, he might go matched to our great grandfather and yelling at him for doing such risk for my life. _

He watched his older brother glared at him and was about to open his mouth to say something as the unfamiliar voice he didn't recognized too well like his older brother.

"Lobo?"

Kobo noticed his older brother quickly changed from scowling to grinning as he turned to faced the human. He had never seen such an odd purple eyes that human possessed and realized he was too rude to stare at the human. He looked away, clutching the silver mirror and glancing at the sparking waterfall.

"What is that?"

He startled, turned his head quickly and stared confusingly at the human. He didn't understand why a human start to spoke to him, he was used to the humans run off screaming like a mouse and that human with a calming purple eyes didn't run off.

_Maybe…_ He thought looked down shyly, managed to avoiding the human's eyes. _My brother's right about him, being a human isn't bad at all. _

"Uhh…. Lobo…." The human asked, looking nervously and had an odd expression on his face he can't tell what it is. But he looks like he had to swallow something nasty.

Kobo cringed, remembering the bitter taste from last morning. He watched his older brother jerked in surprise and anxious to hear what his friend had to say. "Yes?" Lobo urged, grinning.

"Can I stay at your home?" The human asked, looking directly at Lobo as Kobo was taken back by his sudden question.

_What is he and who is he? _He thought questioned himself, watching his older brother laughed and making a werewolf jokes.

_Perhaps… Great Chief is right about "an enemy of an enemy is my friend." _

---

One year and two month later after the human, Khu he had very fond of him, left for China. He had just turned five and had to waiting for his older brother to come out of the meeting.

"Kobo! Kobo!" His best childhood friend yelled, running toward him waving her arms wildly. She was bit tall than him, had a long blond in ponytail and dark green-gray eyes. Actually, she was a seven-years-old and had a long yellow tail like a fox rather than wolf.

He cringed, knowing the girl would scream his name with a scared expression on her face and it means his older brother is in trouble again. "What's matter, Tara?" He asked, turned away from the mirror and stared at the panting girl. "Is he in trouble again?"

"Yes but this is worse than you think! He got in dogfight with General Roki because he challenged him, all of the powerful generals, to the duel!" Tara yelled waving her hands wildly in the air. "I can't believe he did it so such stupid thing to do!"

Kobo froze, his eyes widened in surprise and fear. He knew General Roki was not friendly werewolf person he had met in the meeting last time and he always bossed the nation armies around so much.

"Come on, Tara!" He yelled, dragging her quickly to the dogfight field and praying his idiot brother get out of the field unharmed.

When they get there, Kobo stopped and staring at his older brother clutched his face tightly, snarling silently at the grinning general. A something red caught his eyes and realized the blood stained on his older brother's hand…

A blood behind his older brother's right hand began to dripping to the grass.

"You, Lobo Fang Wolf, are banished forever from our tribe for disrespecting me and rebelled against my command." General Roki boomed, smirking cruelly at the wounded werewolf. "Never return to our tribe unless you want your death wish."

His older brother scowled silently, holding the wound on his face tightly and refused to say something. Kobo glared angrily at the general and was about to attack the older werewolf but Tara held him back.

"General Roki!" Kobo said hotly, glaring up at him. "What did Lobo do to you?"

The older brown werewolf with icy blue eyes glanced down at him in surprise and smirked coolly. "He refused to like the idea of….massacring those weakling humans in the small village."

Kobo froze. _So that explain why he's scarred and banished for to defend those humans after all he hates humans._

He suddenly wished Khu was there to help him to get his older brother out of the trouble but he knew the truth. He had to be strong for his older brother….

He narrowed his pale silver eyes silently and looked directly at the general's icy blue eyes. "If he had to go alone on his own. Then so I will follow him."

Everyone but Kobo stared at him in shock and horror. He smiled.

---

Two years later, he traveled with his fuming brother and sighed shaking his head. They headed onto the ancient forest of China as something sparkled caught his pale silver eyes. He saw the odd-looking pendant and realized he had seen the same one as he looked into the mythic mirror.

He remembered he found out how to activating the sacred mirror and end up looking at the pendant with odd colorful orb in the looking glass.

"Lobo?" He said, looking at pendant and frowned when his older brother won't responded to him. His older brother grunted unhappily, stalking like an insulted dog.

"Lobo?" He said again little loudly, pointing at the pendent when his older brother. His older brother looked at the pendant and then he looked back at his young brother. "So? It looks worthless to me." He said coldly.

Kobo sighed shaking his head. _Why I have to deal with a stubborn-minded older brother? _

"Trust me, it's important and which why the pendant is glowing, big bro?" Kobo asked innocently, glancing back at his older brother. "And believe me when I am right."

His older brother scowled darkly, stomping toward the pendant. "I don't see why it is so important, Kobo." He mumbled, reaching for the pendant and touched it as at same time as the black glove hand land on other side of the pendant.

Kobo was surprised to see the man in the dark green and golden armor with dark, evil-looking golden eyes. And he did not realize the field changed so fast, hearing two voices screaming.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

He covered his eyes away from the bright light and waited when the light died down, opening his eyes to see his older brother fought against the stranger with the odd-looking golden and red rod. Suddenly, he noticed two other teenagers stood few yards away from him and he realized one of them is Khu.

_Khu!_ He thought in surprised, noticing other older boy. _And who is this boy? _

The older boy with blood red eyes and dark purple spike-like hair stood, watching them fought each other with a cold smirk that made Kobo's blood ran cold. _I don't like him at all… _

Kobo turned his head back to his older brother and cupped his mouth with his hands. "Lobo! Use my mirror!" He yelled, waving wildly at his older brother. "Use it now!"

Poor his older brother looked dumbfounded, unsure what to do with the mirror. Kobo frowned worriedly, his eyes caught the dark blue beam headed toward his older brother. He gasped in horror, his heart gripped tightly in panic. _No! Lobo! _He yelled mentally at his older brother, watching helplessly at the beam continues toward Lobo.

And then he remembers he saw Lobo did accidentally activating its power combined with his hidden element without realizing this.

"MYTHIC MIRROR – SHADOW!"

The white flash of the Heylin Showdown and returned to normal where the place had been before, Kobo opened his pale silver eyes to see his older brother holding the pendant and the mirror, scowling at the stranger.

"Okay, then what was that for!" His older brother growled, narrowing his eyes angrily at the man. Kobo silently agreed with his older brother and wondering who is the man stood before them.

Welcome to Heylin Side, young Heylin Tiger of Shadow and Light." The man grinned, revealing the dragon-like fangs. "Perhaps, you would like to see your old friend."

Kobo looked at him oddly and then he realized what the man was talking about as the familiar person stepped out of the darkness. He heard his older brother uttered his best friend's name before passed out on the ground.

"Lobo!" He said surprised, looking down at his unconscious brother. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's wasted his energy, kid. He needs his rest." Khu said, picking up his unconscious brother and placed him on the huge cat's back. "C'mon, Kobo."

Kobo turned back to the man and stared curiously at him. "Who are you?" He asked, bending down and picked up his beloved mirror.

The man smirked. "Chase Young."

---

In the creepy-looking demonic cave

The pale silver eyes staring at the blood red eyes, neither they moved an inch nor breathing in the air. He cocked his eyebrow up curiously at older boy but he chooses to not say anything to the ill-tempered older teenager.

"This is Yamato Zendi, my student. As for Khu Pedsora, that seem you two have meet him before." Master Young said, looking at them. "Am I correct?"

Kobo looked at each of older boys and his eyes lit up curiously and in interest. _This is interesting adventure… _

End of the Chapter Three

* * *

Me: Next Chapter will be Yamato Zendi! 

Yamato: (smirking)

Me: (to readers) what did you think of Kobo Wolf? Have a good read and please reviews this when you're done.


	5. Yamato Zendi

Me: (grinned while hiding her papers behind her back)

Yamato: What is it woman now?

Me: (sigh) Do you want to get your turn or not.

Yamato: (silent)

Me: (turn to readers) Thanks for your reviews! Oh, and TobiasHawk13, I agreed to write Rai down buthe had to be in Khu's POV. And one more thing…

1 - Khu / Rai / Chase Young - Tied

2 - Yamato

3 - Lobo / Kobo – Tied

4 - Ciara / Kimiko – Tied

5 - Other Xiaolin warriors and Heylin warriors

Lobo: Hey Lizgon! I'm dying to know about Yamato's past!

Me: Be patient, Lobo! (to readers) okay then, disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdowns and it's characters and sheng-gong-wu. But I do own my characters and my sheng-gong-wu ideas. If you want to know what characters look like and go to my profile and clicked on my deviantart. Now onto the story!

Kobo: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: Yamato Zendi 

Fourteen years ago, the blue car drove down the street next to the beautiful view of the ocean. The dark purple spike-like haired boy with softened red eyes glued on the screen of his favorite game video while he stuck his tongue out of his mouth in concentration.

He was five years old and doesn't have any siblings or cousins. Sometimes he do missed his old friends from his old hometown. Of course, he and his family were moved to the new house in other part of the town.

"Game over!" The game video said cheerfully not realizing that it brought the scowling look from the child. "Try again."

He growled silently, restarting it again and pressing speedily on the buttons on the game video. "Oh no you won't!" He cried, still stuck his tongue out in furiously.

The small boy played his video game, quirked one of his eyebrows up while he was sticking his tongue out of his mouth when he was so concentrated on his favorite game. He was siting back on the backseat of the car.

"Matt?"

He scowled at the childish nickname that his dad gives it to him and looked up at him, glaring at the mirror that his dad was looking at.

"What?" He replied annoyingly, while he was being distracted from his concentration with his video game and quickly glanced down but only he saw the message flashed across the screen told him that game is over.

"AW! MAN!" He whined angrily, chucked it across the seat from him and crossed his arms with a loud huff.

"Honey..."

He looked up at his mother looked back from the front seat next to his dad was behind the wheel, looking forward the road in front of him.

"Yea?" He said still angrily with his dad for distracting him from his video game that he was so closer to winning.

"Are you excitedly to see your new house and probably your new school?" His mom asked, smiling gently at his son.

His dark red eyes softened at his mom's smile he always loved it and can't stay to mad at them any longer.

He sighed, shaking his head at his mom.

"No, mom. Not really." He replied, smiling at his mother and picked up his video game, starting it over again.

His mom smiled, turning her head back to her attention on the road again. Then suddenly, in the background there had been dark clouds in the sky and thundered loudly startling him.

He looked up from his video game and peered at the window, only to see the raining heavily against his window and realizing that was too dark to see anything let alone to see himself in the window.

"Uhh... Mom?" He asked squirming into his seat and looked worriedly at his mom.

"Yes?" His mom answered looked back smiling at him, calming him down and his fear was already lifted.

"I have a bad feeling about this. The weather didn't look too good, Mom." He said, looking upward his window and frowning at the darkness in front of him.

"Hah! Matt, my boy. Don't worry about it." His dad laughed, grinning at the mirror and controlled his wheel he was driving very carefully on the road.

He avoided his eyes connected with his dad; being shamed that he had been worried for nothing at all. He prayed hoping it wouldn't happen to them and arrived safely to their new house.

Only he didn't know how wrong he was. Then next thing he saw was the white light flashed at him and his family before he feels suddenly being thrown around in his seat belt like a lifeless toy.

He shut his eyes tightly, clutching his seat in fear and feels the cold and wet harshly hit him. Took him a minute to realize he was in the freezing water and opened his eyes to see his parents in front of him.

Hanging there lifeless and limping like a lifeless Chinese doll in the ocean. A cold reality hit him like a pound of brick, he was in the ocean and he can't swim very well.

And running out of his air too!

He choked widened his fearful red eyes, clawing helplessly at his seat belt. And next thing he noticed in front of him and it was red ink floating from his parents. He realized it was not a red ink, it was a real blood.

He cried out in horror, not caring that he was losing his precious air and gripped his mom's hand. To his surprise, his mom's hand wasn't warm and gently... it was only deadly cold and icily...

Like dead bodies.

He may be a young kid but he wasn't stupid enough to realizes that his dad and mom are dead. His visions suddenly started to blur and he was slowly losing his air, luring himself into the state of sleep.

He feels so cold...feel so dead...His heart slowly beating quietly and his eyes closed gently. At least he knows he will join with his mom and dad forever.

But he did not know that his life had been spared.

---

His eyes opened slowly to see his vision still blurred and then suddenly, the bright light hit his eyes and he yelped shut his eyes tightly. _Where am I? _

He waited for his vision adjusted to the bright light and blinking rapidly at the white ceiling.

Silence.

Wait, white ceiling?

Suddenly, he sat up quickly and almost stumped as he feels a powerful spell of dizziness hit him on full head. He clutched his head with his right hand and his fingers brushed soft as he suddenly stiffed at this.

_Wha…_

Something reflected caught his red eyes, he turned and looking at the mirror as he noticed the white bandage-like cloth wrapped around his head with bit stain of a blood. He froze, staring at the mirror until the figure stepped in from the doorway.

"Ah, you're awaken!"

He turned his head away from the mirror and looked at the doctor. The doctor, Dr. Ryuuchan, smiled friendly at him walking over to the chair and sit on the seat, holding the folder and paper.

"How are you doing, young man." Dr. Ryuuchan asked, took a black pen from his chest pocket and ready to write down on the paper.

"…." He stared blankly at him.

Dr. Ryuuchan blinked and smiled sadly at him. "Ah, very well… Then will you please tell me what is your name?" He asked, testing the child's memory.

"…." He continues stared blankly at the doctor, rubbing his throat and grimaced. _My throat feels like sandpaper._ He began to cough violently, clenching his fist covered his mouth.

Dr. Ryuuchan quickly run to the bathroom and returned back with the water glass in his hand to the child coughing in the hospital bed. "Here, drink water!" He said handed the water glass toward the child.

Yamato froze. _Water…?_

_He shut his eyes tightly, clutching his seat in fear and feels the cold and wet harshly hit him. Took him a minute to realize he was in the freezing water and opened his eyes to see his parents in front of him._

_Hanging there lifeless and limping like a lifeless Chinese doll in the ocean. A cold reality hit him like a pound of brick, he was in the ocean and he can't swim very well._

Suddenly he cried out in fear, knocking out the water glass with the back of his fist and watched the water glass fell down to the floor from the startled doctor.

The glass of the water shattered all over the floor, spreading the looking water along with it while it's reflecting of the scared child's face.

The doctor stared at him with shock-stuck expression on his face and slowly reaching for the child's shoulder. "Yamato?"

Yamato coughed, his eyelids closed with leaking of tears falling down his cheeks. "W-w-wh-where…. M-m-m-mo-mom….an-an-d…D-d-da-dad?" He said hoarsely while he coughed, looking up fearfully at the doctor.

The doctor froze, his royal blue eyes gives away Yamato noticed and he knew it was truth. "Yamato, I…." He began.

"NO!" Yamato snapped, glaring at Dr. Ryuuchan with his red blood eyes seem stopped the doctor from saying something worse. "I don't want to hear that! I don't want to believe that!"

"Yamato…" Dr. Ryuuchan said his eyes softened sadly, looking at the child trashing in the bed.

"GO AWAY!" The five-years-old child shrieked angrily, his eyes become silted like an angry cat. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"Yamato, I…" The doctor said tried again, shushes the angry child. "I know how your feels, Yamato…"

"NO!"

The floor and wall made of steel starts to trembling as if it was being responded to the angry crying child, creaking slowly startling the doctor.

_CRACK! _The window lid made of steel squashed tightly, shattering the glass and showering the pieces of the windowpane shards over the floor.

_POP! POP! POP! _The screws popped out of the something that made of steel with the metal screws. The screeching and shrieking from the metal while it's creaking and bending in different directions.

Suddenly the floor made of steel under the doctor's feet, hurled him out of the child's room and sealed the door made of steel tightly. The doctor and some of nurses run to him, gawking at the sealed door. "Doctor…Wh-what happen?" One of the nurses asked, her lips trembling fearfully.

Dr. Ryuuchan stared confusing at the melting sealed door. "I… I don't know…"

---

One year later since the six-years-old child left the hospital, Yamato was moved to the orphanage with full of orphan children. Scowling darkly at the laughing and giggling children while they met some older adults and young adults, he refused to go with adults who wanted him and he'd rather go with his real parent.

"_Son, I'm sorry… but, I'm afraid… your parent won't come back." _

The doctor's gentle words echoed in Yamato's mind and he can feel the water starts to threaten to fall but he held them back. The feeling of guilty chewed him from inside, he thought of his smiling mom and his grinning dad. He knew he never got a chance to see them or even apologizing to his dad for his previous behavior.

He needs to get out of this place but how? He paused for a moment, remembering his previous nights with his buddies while sneaking out of the window.

Suddenly an idea bulb glowered above his head and he grinned.

---

The darkening cold night air, he had first time to feeling the cool wind brushing his skin since his parent were alive. He leaped out of the fence and running down the street, laughing silently to himself.

He was free! He never wanted to stay in the orphanage again with those orphan brats. He grinned at himself, dashing down the alley until he turned left and clashed into the older man.

"What the hell!" The older man exclaimed, stepped back glaring down at Yamato. "Well… Well… well… what did we got here?" He said, grinned cockily and beckoning his friends to surround him.

Yamato stepped back in surprise, staring up at the older man with a cocky grin. "Uh…." He tried to think of get out of the situation or else that he'd dead meat!

"What about you give me your money, kid." The leader said, grinning evilly. "We will let you go unharmed."

Yamato narrowed his red eyes angrily at him and stood bravely. "I do not have money, you monkey-faced bully!" He snapped.

Silence.

He realized what he said, staring at the man who turned dark violent red and he could swore he saw the streaming out of the man's ears.

"You spoiled brat!" The leader growled, lashed out his small knife at Yamato. "You'll wish you were dead, kid!"

He yelped falling on his rear on the cold street floor and shielding his face with his arms, bracing himself for the pain but he didn't feel any pain from the small blade. Instead, he heard the scream that wasn't from him and he opened his red eyes to see the man froze and his eyes bugged out in pain, the blood dripping from his blue lips.

Something silver caught his red eyes, he realized it was the smooth silver metal spike punched into the man's stomach connected from the earth under next to him. He crawled backward quickly in disgusting at the sight of them.

When he was moved, the silver spike jerked out of the man's stomach dropping him dead on the street floor and his friends stared horror at his dead leader.

"You killed my best friend!" One of his friends snarled, turning back to Yamato and lashed out his wooded club at the young child. "You are so dead!"

Yamato shut his eyes tightly, waiting for gets hit and then he heard the roaring and screaming in pain. He didn't want to open his eyes to see what's going on.

"You shouldn't attack a child who can't protect himself. However, you are all disgusting me. You will have to be annihilated expeditiously." A unfamiliar voice replied coldly reached Yamato's ears, he opened his eyes to see the man stood before the wounded man with a broken wooded club.

Behind the wounded man, there was so much blood all over the pieces of bodies and the huge cats stood over them, licking the bloods on their fangs and claws.

The wounded man quickly to beg fearfully at the man in green and golden armor. "No, no, no! Please spare me! Have a mercy!"

The man narrowed his cold golden eyes and his hand transformed into the dragon claws as he lashed out at the wounded man's throat and ripped it out. "Weakling." He said disgusted, glaring at the now dead body with his throat ripped out.

Yamato stared at him with curiosity and awed. _Who… is that guy…? _

The man started to walking, leaving Yamato alone. He gaped at him in surprise, feeling insulted. "Wait a minute! I have to know who you are…" He yelled, standing up and ran after the older man. "And thank you… for save me."

The lone man silently walking, not looking down at him as Yamato scowled darkly, glaring at him. _Geez, what's up with him?_

Suddenly, he tripped over and clashed onto the ground. "Ugh!" He groaned, sitting up and scowling angrily at the rock. And next thing he knew he was carried by one of the huge cats in its mouth, blinking in surprise.

---

12 years later he turns into 18 year old and soon, he already meets his friends – Khu, Lobo, Kobo and Ciara. He glanced down at Coyote's Dark Claw, softened his cold red blood eyes. He remembered the memories of how he met Khu for first time…

(Flashback)

Seven years ago, Eleven-years-old Yamato waited outside at his master's cave. He tossed the brown furred claw with black talons in the air and caught it again. Suddenly, he heard his master approached and looked up at him, noticing the young boy about his age being carried in his arms.

"Master Young?" He asked, frowning at the unconscious teenage boy and glanced up at him. "Why'd he is brought here for?"

"You will keep him in company, Yamato." Master Young said emotionless, placed the unconscious boy on the guest bed. "And do not make any reckless rush, you understood?"

Yamato scowled darkly and nodded knowing he don't want to angered his master. "Yes, master." He said, glaring at the unconscious boy. "And what is his name?"

"Khu Pedsora." Master Young answered before left him alone with the unconscious boy.

Yamato glanced quickly at the sleeping boy and snarled silently. _Khu, huh? Soon he will have his name on the gravestone._

He clenched his fist in rage and then suddenly he lashed out at the sleeping boy with his fist toward his face. And then he didn't expecting him to awoke and caught his wrist, causing him off guard in surprise.

"Wha…" He gaped at Khu with shock-stuck expression on his face, refusing to believe what he had seen with his own eyes. "What are you?"

Khu smirked at him, sitting up and dropped Yamato's wrist. "You did not heed to Master Young's warning, didn't you?" He said chuckled, rubbing his forehead and wincing at the headache formed in his forehead.

Yamato tensed and glared angrily at the boy who smirked at him. "Who are you and why are you doing here?" He snarled his tone dripped with venomously.

He looked up at him with a lazy look and smiled mysteriously. "For your information, I am Heylin Tiger of Darkness."

Yamato stepped backward and stared disbelief at him. "No… that's impossible. There aren't Heylin Tiger of Darkness in one thousand and five hundred years!"

Khu nodded understandingly, smirking. "It does now."

(End of flashback)

Yamato scowled darkly, watching Khu laughed at Lobo's corny jokes. _There must be something I want to get rid of him. He's taking my place as leader of the Heylin Tigers. _He thought jealously, his red blood eyes become silted.

"I found the trace of where Xiaolin Dragons are!" Ciara yelled, pointing at the map of where the Xiaolin Temple. "Should we go spy on them?"

_Huh, Xiaolin Dragons…? _He narrowed at the name of the enemy and remembered he had seen a small monk with the power of water. _At least, I got a chance to destroy Xiaolin Dragon of Water first. _

End of the Chapter Four

* * *

Me: (yawned) Now I can't believe that took mefour hours to finished Yamato's past. Next Chapter will be Ciara and then next Prologue: Present. 

Kobo: (read Yamato's Past) Gee, I thought Khu's past was worse.

Yamato: (cringed)

Me: (pat on Yamato, apologizing look) Sorry, Yamato. At least it makes you look tough than you were. (to readers) Thank you for reading and please reviews it. (smile) Have a nice night!


	6. Ciara Chimera

Me: _(walks in and suddenly being sliding on the smooth yet wet floor.)_ Whoaaaaaaa! _(clashed)_ Ow! Who mopped on my floor! _(looks at readers) _Oh! Chapter 14 in Gateway of Darkness will soon done tomorrow after Xiaolin Showdown. I kept promises _(more like Omi-style)_ and I never turn my back back to my own promises! _(my back cracks and groans loudly)_ my back…..

Khu: _(glanced at me and sips tea)_

Kobo: Lady Lizgon, are you certain okay?

Me: _(groans)_ Yes, I'm fine. Time for chat with those who are reviewing my story.

**luveroffanfic: **Hey, hey, hey. _(pat on luveroffanfic) _I understood. You're not only one had same problems with ordinary life. You like one of your best friends and he said he's might go out with you? Sound like he's got crush on you. _(nod)_ And it is only beginning. And one more thing.. I understand because my best friend had same obsession with a guy. _(shake) _I had to suffering through her blabbing love-stuck talk. In my reality life, I have a college and "hate-love" relationship with my rival enemy. _(coughlongstorycough)_

Yamato: _(shrug) _I didn't have problem with my past. It didn't matter to me anymore.

Lobo: coughcoughcoughhe'srunningawayfromhispastcoughcoughcough.

Yamato: What was that! _(growl)_

Lobo: Nothing. _(whistling innocently)_

**TobiasHawk13: **Me: _(sweat drop)_ Well, looks like you're getting impatient. Don't worry about it…. I'm sure you will love it. _(pat on TobiasHawk13's back)_

**dArkiTe-sPirit: **Me: _(sweat drop at Yamato being hugged)_ Uh…. I didn't think he likes to be hug.

Lobo: _(snicker quietly) _

Yamato: _(whacks him)_ Shut up!

Lobo: _(rubs his head)_ Ow. Meanie.

**Kosmic: **_Everyone but Yamato and Khu step back away from Hope, looking scared._

Me: Gee… Yamato, looks like you got a guardian lover.

Yamato: _(blush)_ shut up!

Lobo: _(mumbled) _coughcoughcoughpmsingwomancoughcough.

Me: What was that!

Lobo: Nothing! _(whistling innocently)_

**Angelus- alvus: **Me: thank you for review!

**Chaseforever: **Thank you! Thank you!

Me: Okay time for Discla---- _(being cut off by a cloud dust proof in front of her) _What the!

Yamato: _(suddenly hugged by some of fangirl)_ Ack!

Lobo: _(snicker)_ looks like you got another fangirl, Yama, eh?

Yamato: _(growling at Lobo)_

Lobo: _(suddenly he was tackled by wild fangirls)_

Yamato: Now who's talking, Lobo? _(smirk)_

Ciara: _(walks in) _Is my turn now?

Me: Yes. _(to readers)_ okay then, disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdowns and it's characters and sheng-gong-wu. But I do own my characters and my sheng-gong-wu ideas.Onto the story!

Kobo: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Ciara Chimera**

Five years ago, the soft pink petal fell on the girl's lap and she blinked at it. The eleven-years-old child picked up the pink sakura petal and look closely at it.

Suddenly, A soft wind's gust allowed fallen petals to blow past the girl standing together, watching them flickering forward and backward in front of her. They remind her of her mother.

She smiled sadly, she remembered his father told her that her mother gave birth to her daughter and died in childbirth. All she had left to remind her of mother was an ancient book that used to belong to her great, great grandmother.

She paused, watching at the blue sky and the wild birds soaring above the white clouds. She recalled the ancient story that her uncle used to tell her before her bedtime.

_"A great Grandmaster Xiaolin Dragon fought against a great Heylin Witch as much as he could. When he challenged her to the final showdown. It is neither Xiaolin nor Heylin showdown. Only a Showdown, it is not ordinary…."_

_"What kind of a showdown if it is not ordinary, Uncle?" _

_"A Yang-Ying Showdown. Very dangerous for a warrior, it didn't matter if you are strong or not, young girl. If he won, he will triumph over the great witch and trapping her into the puzzle box for eternal." _

_"What if he did not win?" _

_"The world will be doomed to ten thousand years of the darkness. He and his Xiaolin Dragons will die. But only two way to prevent the Yang-Ying Showdown…." _

_"What is it, Uncle." _

_"…Are the child with two elements and the source with the such evil power of the blade."_

She closed her hazel eyes and feeling the cool wind brushing her cheek gently. She didn't understand about the part of the legend but she will find out what did it means and what did it have a purpose for.

A weak meows behind her, she turned around and looking down at the wounded cat. She moved closely look at the wounded cat and was taken back in surprise.

A Chinese Desert Cat!

She froze, looking at the beautiful feline and she can tell the feline is very closely to relate to the wildcat and the jungle cat. Larger than a domestic cat, this species is thickset and robust with a heavy coat. And colored a pale yellowish gray, it is darker on the back and more orange on the underside. The coat is peppered with black guard hairs. There are few body markings, just two or three transverse pale brownish streaks on the legs and haunches. Two indistinct brownish streaks across the cheeks are usually present.

It is very rare for her to see a rare Chinese Desert Cat.

She stared at the feline and the wounded feline stared back with its own golden amber eyes. The color of the golden eyes reminds me of the sun. She thought.

She picked the wounded feline up and placed it in her arms. She smiled gently at the wounded feline, petting it softly. "You will be named by Kenchi. It's my father's name….." She said trailing off as the feline, Kenchi, looked up at her.

The look of the sorrow expression on her face as the wind swept the dead leaves past her hair to the sky.

_(Flashback)_

_Three years ago…._

_"Uncle? Where's Papa?" She asked, running to her uncle as he stepped out of the jeep. "Why isn't he coming?" _

_"He's away for a while. He promises he will come back, my little Ciara…" Uncle replied with a hint of hesitation. "He'll come back before you know it." He grinned weakly. _

_"How long he had to go to looking for the poachers, Uncle?" Ciara asked, looked sad. "How long he caught them?" _

_"I… I don't know…" Uncle replied, picking her up and carried her to the bed. "What about the story I tell you of the Bird of the Paradise, hmmm?"_

_"Yes, Uncle." Ciara said softly, closing her eyes. _

_Next day, she yawned and toes stepping across the room to the kitchen. But she heard the voices behind the door and she paused, overhearing on the door. _

_"What…. do you mean….." _

_"Yeah…. did not make it…." _

_"Who would do such……will be heartbroken when she finds out…." _

_"….poor Ciara… her dad make a promise…"_

_"…true….. where she will go if she have no one?" _

_"…she will have me…" _

_Ciara froze on her track, her hazel eyes watered and her lips trembling. 'no…papa…' She thought silently sobbing. 'you promise….'_

_(End of flashback)_

A meow brought her out of the trance and she glanced at Kenchi. "Hmm? Okay. Let's go back to my Uncle's shelter. You're going to love it, Kenchi." She said, smiling at her wild feline and running back to her uncle's shelter.

--

Five years later, she walked into her favorite hot spring and dripped herself into the steaming water. She smiled, relieving from all stressing and all working she had in her life. She closed her hazel eyes happily and humming softly.

Crack!

She snapped her eyes open and sunk into the water until it reached to her neck. "Who's there?" She called out, looking around.

Silence.

She narrowed her eyes and slowly picking up the huge rock. "Okay… I know someone's out there… Come out nice and quiet." She said threatened.

Silence.

Suddenly, she hurled the huge rock over the bushes and waited until she smirked victoriously as she received a loud yelp from the bushes. "There you are." She said, swimming around the giant rock behind her and grabs the clothes.

A few minutes after she had her clothes on and stormed over where the yelp had came from, only to find the unconscious pointy-ears boy lay on the ground with the huge bump. "Ugh, a lecher." She grumbled, kicking the boy's back and waking him up. "What are you doing here, you lecher? Are you peeking me while I'm taking a bath?"

"What? ACK!" The pointy-ears boy yelped, waving his hands in defend as a small sweat drop appeared on his head. "I am not peeking you. I'm coming to find you."

She frowned, scowling darkly at him. "Find me? What for, lecher?"

"I am merely being sent to find you by Master Young. You are one of the chosen ones." He said calmly, eyeing at her. "I'll admit you look hot."

Slap!

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his cheek. "That's hurt."

"Grrr. Lecher." She muttered darkly. "So focus on, you idiot. What did you mean by 'one of the chosen ones'?"

"By what I mean, you're Ciara Chimera the Heylin Tiger of Wood." He grinned. "You're chosen by the previous Heylin Tiger of Wood."

Ciara stared blankly at him for a five minutes and frowned. "Fine. But let me get my stuffs." She said, stalking darkly toward to her uncle's shelter.

--

Meanwhile, Ciara stood with a scowl expression on her face and Lobo grinned with a slap mark on his face. "Where is he?" She asked coldly, not looking at him. Lobo winced, stepped slowly away from the pissed off female companion.

"I don't know. He said he will coming… any time soon." Lobo said, grinned sheepishly. And then he muttered under his breath, "I can't believe she's on PMSing…"

"What was that!"

"You heard me right!"

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Lecher!"

"Slut!"

"BASHARD!"

"BITCH!"

"Uhhh… Am I interrupting?" The boy's voice behind the bickering of angry teenagers as they stopped, looking back at the owner of the voice.

Ciara stared at the beautiful amethyst eyes, wondering how very rare people had those orbs. "Who….Who are you..?" She asked, sputtering with a little blush.

A boy with a beautiful amethyst eyes quirked an eyebrow up in amusing and holding the tea cup with strange blue steaming from it. "Khu Pedsora. You?" He replied emotionless, sipping his teacup.

"Ciara Chimera." Ciara answered, smiled shyly at him.

Khu nodded and turned, walking toward the door. "Master Young wants to talk to you, Ciara."

Ciara nodded, followed after him and only she can heard a small voice of a small boy asked Lobo a amusing question.

"Why is you have a hand mark on your right cheek?"

She smiled at herself._ Maybe, it wasn't so bad to being one of the chosen ones. It could be interesting adventure and it would have a store for me in the future._ She thought.

**End of the Chapter Five**

* * *

Me: (yawned) Next chapter is Prologue: Present and then it will show how they are doing while Three Xiaolin Dragons met the Dragon of Water for the first time. 

Kobo: You mean there's whole training and spying?

Me: No. There is actually more than you think. (hugs Kobo)

Yamato: (yawn) I'm boring. Can we go sleep?

Me: Fine. (to readers) Enjoy your read my story and do not forget reviews it when you're done. Have a good night.


	7. Prologue: Present

Me: (yawns) Wow, it's nearly 3:30am…. Geez, I really needs a good sleep.

Kobo: Um.. Lady Lizgon, why don't you needs to go sleep, so I will do your story.

Me: Thank you. (yawn again)

Kobo: _(to readers)_ okay then, disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdowns and it's characters and sheng-gong-wu. But I do own my characters and my sheng-gong-wu ideas.

Me: Enjoy! Zzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**Prologue: Present**

The beautiful bird soared through the pure white clouds in the bright blue sky, snapping its glowing blue eyes opened. She sang with beautiful tone….

"_The four of the dragons reunion together_

_But one of the dragons break away_

_By turning to the dark side_

_The cursed beast spinning his web of lies_

_Into the pure mind of young dragon_

_Only one would arose and fought for his freedom_

_The cursed beast will awake with a hunger of seeking to kill_

_The one will fought the dark spirit with a rod and a fan_

_When the cursed beast defeated, _

_The new evil arose in the rude awakening. _

_It's only beginning for the young dragons…."_

The bird disappeared leaving the small sparking of the colorful lights behind in the sky as the sign of the new adventure for the young dragons and tigers.

* * *

Me: (yawned) Next chapter is now both Raimundo and Khu's POV. Have a good night…..z Z Z Z z z z z Z Z Z Z….

Lobo: (stared down at sleeping LadyLizgon) Uh… are you awake?

Yamato: (snort) No. She's very tiring… Right, readers? (glaring at readers)

Silence…

Kobo: Gee…. You're really scaring them away, Yamato.

Yamato: Shut up.

Khu: (to readers) You have to excuse the idiot temper, hope you have a good read and don't forget review it before you leave. (bow respectful)


	8. Rai and Khu's POV

Me: (grin) So here's what you want so long time. But sadly, I didn't seem to remember what they was saying in "In the Flesh", "Days Past" and "Citadel of Doom". (sweatdrop) Sorry about that, really.

Kobo: What about Gateway of Darkness you're finally recreated from the missing pieces?

Me: Oh yeah, hey readers and reviewers! You can go there and read it, then informed me on "Heylin Tigers" tell me what you think of the Chapter 14.

Kobo: Okay, Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown or any characters but she owns sheng-gong-wu and us. Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Raimundo and Khu Pedsora**

Khu's POV

He sits on the highest branches, watching down at the three kids followed the small kid with yellow head, walking on two fingers.

Watching him mocked at the small monk and pull down the monk's pant to the ground before he walked away laughing, he narrowed his cold amethyst eyes.

_Is he the Hybrid child? _He thought, waited until he watched the huge green dragon flew above him and along with the four children on its back.

He closed his eyes as the wind swept some leaves past his dark black-brown hair, reminding him of someone he seem know yet he didn't remember who was someone he was reminded of.

Four months later….

The world turned into black and lifeless as the Heylin Witch laughed evilly, floating in the green flame surround her.

"In the Flesh…"

He stood behind the dead oak, watching at the Brazilian child looked smugly, grinning at the angry Xiaolin Dragons. He watched at the small monk leaped in the air and shouted with his orb, spraying the powerful ice water force at the witch.

The witch froze in the ice crystal prison and snapped her cold green eyes, smirking evilly as she breaks out of the ice crystal prison. She watched at the three Xiaolin Dragon and smiled. "Who's next?"

Next, the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire growled hatefully and skated speedily toward the witch, pulling out the golden star in her hand. "Star Hanabi… Fire!"

The flaming fire blasts at the witch and boomed with loud noise, nearly sent the young dragon of wind away but luckily, he landed on the safe spot and staring in awe at the fire burst.

Khu narrowed his cold amethyst eyes, watching the Heylin Witch stepped out of the fire unharmed and flickered her red hair. _Fools…. They are no outmatched the legendary Heylin Witch…_

He turned around and walking silently through the dead woods, ignoring the cries of the dragons and the roaring of the stone creatures from the ground.

---

Raimundo's POV

He watched the green dragon soared quickly through the darkening sky with the three chosen ones.

_They deserved it, all right. _He thought coldly, scowling at the fire spats hit the three chosen ones and the green dragon from the rock creatures and falling down into the dead woods.

He pulled the Golden Tiger Claws on his hand and slashed it into the air, revealing the purple portal. He leaped into the portal, smiling coldly. _I will have them beg at me for mercy. I can save them from the rock creatures._

Fifteen minutes later, he leaped out of the portal into the huge chamber. Mumbling darkly something about the genius jerk and his so-called friends, he walked over to where Wuya was sitting in the huge throne chair.

After he told her what happen, Wuya smiled relaxing lend back in the chair. "Jack Spicer, huh? He's not a threat anymore."

"What do we do?" He asked curiosity, looking up at her with cold green eyes and being hooded from his white hood shirt.

"After we conquered the world." Wuya purred, the glowing green globe of planet appeared above her palm and the young Brazilian stared at it in shock-stuck expression.

---

Khu's POV

He stood on the cave cliff, watching the giant rock creatures carried the two Xiaolin Dragons, the small green dragon and the idiot genius.

"What about the small one?" Lobo asked, noticing the missing person was not with his other friends. "I don't recall he left them or something."

"I believe he had go somewhere…." He said calmly. "To fix what it was going to wrong."

"Well, why can't we stop him?" Lobo asked confusingly at his best friend.

"Because we can't." Khu answered, leaped over the cliff to following the giant rock creatures. "And will you please watch out for the small one if he returned back."

Lobo huffed, crossing his arms. "Why am I always be on out guarding?"

Khu said nothing, leaving him alone on the cliff.

---

Raimundo's POV

He frowned at the idiot rock creature chewed up a puck and belched it. "What about…." He picked up the orange ball with the black lines. "Basketball? WHOAH!" He yelped, dived out of the way the giant creature tackled down the basketball pole thing.

He sighed. "Never mind…" He mumbled darkly, holding the basketball in his hands. Something familiar caught his eyes, he smiled brightly at her. "Oh hey, girl! Up for a game?" He greeted, grinning up at the witch.

"Later." Wuya said, smiling evilly. "I have a something surprise for you, Raimundo."

After they stepped forward on the high stairs, Wuya smiled. "May I introducing you to your ex-friends….."

He looked down at the angry dragon of fire and the defeated dragon of earth trapped in the stomach cage of the rock creatures, along with Jack Spicer and Dojo as well. He noticed something missing in the prisoners.

"Uhh… One more thing…" He said, interrupting Wuya's victory speech. "You didn't notice there is one Omi short."

"OMI!" Wuya screeched in surprise, disappeared and reappeared in front of the green dragon in the cage. "Where is he?"

Dojo gulped, trying to think of something and grinned. As he opened his mouth, Wuya growled at him.

"We aren't telling you!" Clay said, glaring at her as the witch smiled. "Oh really? I have the ways to making you tell me…" She lifted her claws in glowing green.

"He's trapped in the past." Jack replied shrugging carelessly, as Raimundo seems caught on that and walked down the stairs. "What?" He asked confusingly, landed on the final step. "He trapped in the past?"

All he had heard his ex-friends insulted and blamed at him for siding with the Heylin Witch. He turned his back on them, thinking about it. _I didn't mean to… I'd never thought… _

He sighed, closing his eyes sadly as they had rejected his offer. He didn't want them to be hurt or thrown in the prison but they deny his offer into hoping he can get them freed from the witch's grasp.

Suddenly, he heard Wuya say something about throwing them into dungeon and snapped his sad green eyes in shock. "Huh!"

All last things he saw his friends and Jack fall into the void of the darkness, staring down at the emptiness void of the hole with a surprise-stuck expression on his face.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! This is so fun." Wuya crackled, put her arm around the uncomforted boy's shoulders. "Can you show me what is…. Air hickory?"

---

Khu's POV

He narrowed his amethyst eyes at the something stuck out on the ground and noted it was an ice block with someone inside it.

_A Ice… _

Suddenly, the small monk breaks out of the ice block with a single blow and dashed toward the sewer tunnel. Watching him go after his friends, he doesn't need to follow after the young monk and stopped him from happening.

_I wonder…. _

He paused, leaping over the cliff and making his way to the highest peak, hoping to get a glimpse of what was happening without him to interrupting anything.

_If the fate decided…_

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the young Brazilian with two rock creatures chased after the two Xiaolin Dragons on the green dragon's back and until he had them trapped in the dead end.

_His life will be belong to… _

Khu snorted looking amused at the young Dragon of Wind's expression when he realized it was all trap and running back to the witch's castle.

_On either the Xiaolin or Heylin side… _

Suddenly, he heard the two rock creatures captured the dragon warriors and the small green dragon, walking back to the same castle. He shook his head. _Those fools… _

_Even if it is for him to grasp on reality…_

He leaped over the cliff and landed on the ground as graceful as cat, walking calmly back to his best friend. Knowing the Heylin Witch will be soon defeated, he had a feeling about the young dragon of wind would be the one what he was looking for…

_To remember what purpose he was chosen to be…_

A black raven watched down at the young Tiger of Darkness and flew away silently, soaring in the blackening sky.

_For a real reason…_

---

Raimundo's POV

"I want my friends." He said simply, pulling the seal of the puzzle box opened and closed his eyes tightly as the golden light burst out of the box.

He heard the exclamation from the unfamiliar male's voice. "Whoa, Wuya! The years have not been kind!"

Opening his forest green eyes to see the spirit of the Xiaolin Dragon, he wondered that spirit could be Grandmaster Dashi as Dojo and Master Fung spoken about him.

The spirit flew through the frightened witch's body, turning her back into the shape of ghost. "Noooooo!" She screeched with a horror-stuck expression.

He felt the energy of the puzzle box stirred and pulling the ghost witch back into the seal until it finally sealed itself. "Ooof!" He grunted with an effort, looking up at the spirit of the Xiaolin Dragon as Grandmaster Dashi.

"Good job, Dragon of Wind." Grandmaster Dashi said, showing him a thumb up and slowly disappeared into thin air. He smiled, turning his head back to his friends who smiled back at him.

Suddenly, the ceiling begins to trembles violently as if it had been broken from Wuya's dark spell. He yelped, running down the stair and dropped the box he'd forget about.

They ran across the bridge but the bridge shattered, they fell down to their doomed and thanks to Dojo, carrying them on his back safely. Including Jack Spicer who held on the green dragon's red furry tail as well.

Once they get out of the place and into the sky safe and sound, watching the castle crushed down to the ground and the light come out of it spreading over the land to restoring it back to normal.

He grinned happily as his friend cheers on him and welcomed him back into their arms again. Then he did not expect Kimiko lend over and kissed him on his cheek, he blushed madly and smiled.

---

Khu's POV

He watched them on the dragon's back and flew back to the Xiaolin Temple, frowning at the ruin palace. The wind swept the leaves dancing around his silent body and his hair before it soared back into the sky again.

"This is not over…yet." He said calmly, watching the cat-girl picked up the puzzle box and smirk on her face from the distance. "It's only beginning….if you do not pay attention very clearly…"

He turned again and left. As same time as the black raven left the branches.

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

Me: Well? Tell me what did you think of this and my Chapter 14 from Gateway of Darkness… Even if you haven't read it yet, then go to Gateway of Darkness to read Chapter 14 (actually 15…) 

Yamato: I can't believe how long you had to fix the lost files… because of your brother.

Me: (cringed) Well, it wasn't easy when I have a older sibling and young sibling. But I feel bit pity on Raimundo… He's got a eight siblings…

Khu: (sigh) It's true.

Me: Read and reviews it please!


	9. Yamato and Chase's POV

Me: (sweat drop) Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! (sorry) When I realized I'm completed forgetting about Heylin Tigers.

Yamato: You think? (dryly)

Me: (glared at Yamato) Maybe I should do horror past story about you.

Yamato: Ack! No thanks! (back off)

Me: (grin) Okay, Kobo, Disclaimer!

Kobo: Okay, Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown or any characters but she owns sheng-gong-wu and us.

Me: Now, onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Yamato Zendi and Chase Young**

Yamato's POV

His snake-like crimson eyes switched from watching the waterfall to the noise of the stone doors as the tallest monk walked in along with the green dragon.

He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the monk as Master Monk Guan. _What is he doing here? _

He crouched behind the statue tiger, watching him stood looking up at his own master. _Master Young… _

As much as he hated to admit he had despised the monk, at least he enjoyed his master humiliated him in the showdown in almost seven years ago. But he still had suspected there was something with his master's past involved with the monk.

And then he remembered his master had told him.

"_I was once his great ally… but now then after a small transformation, I've become his great enemy… Some things should be left forgotten in past."_

Yamato just don't understand him at all. He looked away as his master threw the monk's precious weapon and left the small dragon alone with many cats, including his master.

He looked right at the lake next to him, staring at his own eyes. His eyes were like a pure blood.

_Like his master's eyes… but only golden... _

_A beast. _

---

Chase's POV

He smiled at the small dragon munching on the foods and turned at the sound of the door, only to see the amethyst-eyed boy stood in the doorway.

"Master," The boy said with a respect tone while he nodded his head a little. "I spotted there are only four Xiaolin Dragons. A small monk is a dragon of water, a cowboy is a dragon of earth, a girl is a dragon of fire, and…"

The boy trailed off, frowning as he had an odd flashback came back to him. All he had was a blurry shadow-like child holding a teddy bear with green eyes.

"Khu?" Chase asked knowing the young Tiger of Darkness had problem with loss of memories. Smirking at the boy snapped out of the memories trance and looked down at the floor with shame of his behavior.

"Huh? Oh, a Brazilian boy is a dragon of wind. They're coming for Monsoon Sandals. It can be found in the water of a tide pool near your land."

Chase smiled coldly, turning back to the small dragon snoozing on the table with full belly. "Good. You can go back to your friends. Guard my palace so I will return again soon."

Khu looked up at him frowning with an interest look on his face. "Where would you head for, Master Young?"

Chase paused walking from the dinner room with a smirk. "Why, of course I believe it's time for _us_ to visit those Xiaolin Dragons I've heard…"

The small dragon looked scared as the tiger and lions grinning hungrily at him.

---

Yamato's POV

"Wha… what the hell!" Yamato growled as a happy werewolf dragged him to the group where they stood outside near the cliff as he glared angrily at Lobo. "Get off of me, you damn mutt!"

"You know, Yam, you're sulking too much. You should go outside and smell the air!" Lobo grinned ignoring Yamato's swearing at him. "And it's so true, your frown really does stuck on your face!"

POW!

"Ow!" Lobo whined rubbing his black eye bruise as he sits sullenly on the solid sand-like ground. "You never take it as a joke."

"Damn right straight, mutt!" Yamato growled glaring deadly at the werewolf.

"Yamato," Khu said sipping his tea and looked boringly at the hotheaded teen. "Just relax. Lobo wishes that we should take a picture, just for a memory that's all."

Yamato tossed his head and glared silently at the calm teen. "So?" He asked grumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets jean and looking unhappy.

Suddenly, the youth ran out of the hidden entrance waving the small black camera. "Bro! I found it!" He grinned up at his older brother and turned to Khu. "Who's taking a picture of us?"

Khu smiled down at the youth. "What about this one?" He pointed at the 1,500 years old tiger that transformed into the huge man with brown wolf-like hood.

Lobo snorted looking amused at the "cave-man" warrior. "This? He doesn't even look like werewolf." He said chuckled ignoring the man's deadly silent glare directly in his direction.

Ciara rolled her light hazel eyes and shook her head as she continued reading her ancient book of the spells. "Don't insult him, Lobo. Last time you did and you end up being beaten up by him."

Lobo cringes and shrinks back away from the image of being beating up by the angry warrior for one little insult in his mind. "Gee… thank you for reminding me that."

"Don't mention it." Ciara smiled coldly at the werewolf and turned back to her book as she could see over her book to see Khu talking to the warrior and the warrior seems like as if he looked uncertain about the camera. She don't blame on him because this man had never seen things like that since he live in Master Young's cave for over one thousand years.

"Okay, guys. Get ready!" Khu said walking back to the gang and stood in center of his friends. Yamato was scowling on Khu's right and Lobo grinning insanely on Khu's left.

Ciara sighed, closing her book and take the spot next to Lobo and smiling at the direction of the camera. And then she feels the familiar pressure on her rear and gritted her teeth in anger.

She swing her hands toward the lecherous werewolf, unaware of the camera's light were ticking down to zero.

"PREVERT!"

SMACK!

Yelp!

THUD!

"OW!"

Lobo rubbed his red mark left cheek, grinning idiotic at the huffing Tiger of Wood. "But…" As he failed, Ciara looked away in other direction with an angry huff.

Unaware of what happen to his friends, Khu simply smiled at the camera and holding his tea in his right hand at same time as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Yamato looked scowl as usual but he tried to hide his smile as he was holding the youth, Kobo, on his shoulders smiling happily at the camera.

All of the sudden, the camera took a right moment to clicked its light. And then next thing, the picture comes out, look odd than normal like everyone else.

Lobo looked like frightened, yet grinning like idiot as he fell over being choked by angry Ciara's arms as she had him in her headlock as painful as it looks.

While Ciara strangling the werewolf for being feeling her up, her book fell out of her grasp and laying on the ground next to her feet as the murder look of her face when she wrapped Lobo's neck in death lock.

While Lobo was choking to death, his right arm jerked back and knocked Khu's tea out of his hand as Khu looked stunned at sudden movement.

While Khu looked stunned, the tea fell on Yamato as Yamato yelped, moving almost as if he were to dance because of hot liquid.

While Yamato reacted to the hot liquid, Kobo clutching Yamato's neck with shock-stuck on his face and almost as if he were riding on the angry bull. He had an empty teacup on his hair, soaking him as well.

All they looked like everything happen in frozen motion.

A annoying tic on the Heylin Tiger of Metal's right eyebrow as he glared down at the photo in his hands, ignoring the snickering werewolf.

"MMMUWHAHAHAHAHA! The look on your face is priceless! I wonder this photo is worth of money, hmmm?" Lobo grinned playful at the sulking metal fighter who glared back at him.

"I bet all of fan-girls would love this, don't you think. Maybe a shirtless or a wet-looking you in photo." Lobo continued unaware of a well aimed fist fly toward his face.

**BAM!**

"OW!" Lobo whined laying on the ground with a huge bump on top of his head while a crocodile tears flowing down his cheeks. "You don't have a sense of humor, do you?"

"Stupid mutt."

"Stupid half-breed."

Yamato whirled around and glowered down at the werewolf. "What did **you** just say, dog breath!"

Lobo quirked his eyebrow in amused look as he got back on his feet, chuckling. "Are you deaf? I say STUPID HALF-BREED!" His playful laughter turned into disgusted tone.

His crimson eyes flashed as he glared hateful at the werewolf. "I am not a half-breed, you dolt!" He said growling lowly, turning his back to the werewolf as he marched into the cave.

Khu turned his head to his best friend with a disappointed look. "You should know better, Lobo."

"So? Not like he don't know that he's a half-breed." Lobo scoffed looking away from his young brother's hurt look as he had insulted to his teammate, especially to his face.

Khu sighed shaking his head; deeply knowing how stubborn the werewolf can be around the ruthless boy. _You don't know him too well. He just does not know the truth behind his past since he had lost his parents and almost lost his life as well._

Meanwhile Yamato stomped into his room as he kicked the door closed with a loud thud. "STUPID MUTT! HE HAD TO GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" He snarled furiously and turned to his bed as he collapsed on it.

"I'm not a half-breed. I'm only still me, expect for my eyes." He whispered softly, looking over to his table where his parents in the frame photo.

His father had light red eyes and he had black hair, grinning playful as his mother next to him smiling softly while her eyes were rare amber-brown and had long, light lilac hair.

The date of photo was taken by one week before the accident…

_Then next thing he saw was the white light flashed at him and his family before he feels suddenly being thrown around in his seat belt like a lifeless toy._

_He shut his eyes tightly, clutching his seat in fear and feels the cold and wet harshly hit him. Took him a minute to realize he was in the freezing water and opened his eyes to see his parents in front of him._

_Hanging there lifeless and limping like a lifeless Chinese doll in the ocean. A cold reality hit him like a pound of brick, he was in the ocean and he can't swim very well._

_And running out of his air too!_

_He choked widened his fearful red eyes, clawing helplessly at his seat belt. And next thing he noticed in front of him and it was red ink floating from his parents. He realized it wasn't red ink it was a real blood._

_He cried out in horror, not caring that he was losing his precious air and gripped his mom's hand. To his surprise, his mom's hand wasn't warm and gently... it was only deadly cold and icily..._

_Like dead bodies…_

_He may be a young kid but he wasn't stupid enough to realize that his dad and mom are dead. His visions suddenly started to blur and he was slowly losing his air, luring himself into the state of sleep._

_He feels so cold...feel so dead...His heart slowly beating quietly and his eyes closed gently. At least he knows he will join with his mom and dad forever._

_But he did not know that his life had been spared._

Yamato backed out of his memories with a startled surprised and horror on his face. He doesn't want to remember it again.

He sighed as he crawled into his bed and get ready to sleep… without a nightmare he'd hope.

_Stupid Mutt. _

He'll wake up at an hour later when his master returned… ZzZzZzZz…

---

Chase's POV

He scowled as the small dragon darted from the huge pot to join his human companions and then his dragon-like amber eyes drifted upward until he caught the small shape stood the same spot where the monk had previously stood before.

His cold amber eyes locked with the boy's startled crimson eyes as he watched him darted from his hidden spot to other room.

_He knows my true form… _He thought carelessly, turned around and glaring at still boiling liquid in the huge pot as then he kicked it forward and tripped it over, watching the liquid disappeared into the floor.

Yamato. The boy's name he had found out after he saved him from the drunken bandits. He smiled in amusing while he remembered how the young child had "accidentally" killed one man without realizing his power, of course.

Twelve years ago, the young child tried to follow him after he had saved his life. The child unable to survived in hot desert land with him. Normally, he would leave him to die alone in the desert. But something holds him back and saved his life twice – barely.

He knew he was no healer and also he don't have a soup either. It means he had to draw a blood from him and nearly forced it into the dying child's mouth.

Then next day, a child had no memory of drinking his blood, yet his eyes were changing like his eyes when he had first transformed into a beast.

Years after years while the child grew up into a teen until he had brought a few companions to him. And he decided to tell them about their destiny as a Heylin Tigers, including their hidden powers.

Thanks to them, he had found his true enemies and tried to kill off a dragon for his soup until then the cursed traitor had to thwarted his plan to completed his immortality self.

_Guan, _Chase cursed the monk's name. _Once I ruled the world, you'll be the first to disposed of. _

One of the tigers and one of the lions purred, muzzling their master as they can sense the great anger gives off from him. Chase petted behind the tiger's ears absentmindedly, thinking about the small monk.

With a sly smirk, he remembered his fight with little monk with his teacup. _Perhaps… _the dark warrior decided silently, _turning him to the dark side would be interesting… _

---

During the night, Yamato sits on the cliff watching over the forest while he replayed the scene he had seen his master in true form.

"_I was once his great ally… but now then after a small transformation, I've become his great enemy… Some things should be left forgotten in past."_

He suddenly understood what his master means by his transformation, but why? He does not know the reason behind the transformation and his enemy, the monk.

Then he wondered if his master knows more than he do, then maybe… just maybe he could ask him a question he can't answered himself.

Is he a human?

Or, is he just like him?

Maybe… both?

He closed his crimson eyes and sighed as the icy wind strings his exposed cheeks, neck and nose. It's really freezing cold outside he decided to return to his room, with his best to avoid the master after the witnessed his true form.

Maybe it would best for him to not know the truth.

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

Me: (snoring) Z…zz…zzzz…Zz…

Khu: (sigh) She overworked herself again.

Kobo: (look worried) Maybe we shouldn't make her worry over non-important things, only focused on important things like her homeworks and college stuffs.

Lobo: (scoffs) I can't see why the college is so important!

Khu: Because to her, it's her life. To us, we're just a unreal muses/characters. (rolls eyes)

Kobo: (beams at Readers) Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review this chapter before you leave! Ciao!


	10. Ciara and Wuya's POV

Me: Time for thanking the reviewers for a review! Here it goes!

**luveroffanfic: **Oi! Don't worry about it! Just a reminder could be good for me to remember what I suppose to do. I'm just forgetful. U Cursed college assignment stuffs.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **Erm… actually, if only you have seen one of my fanart you would have found out. Speaking of fanart, here it goes: _www. deviantart. com /deviation/ 27575074/_ (remember put it together on the internet address)

**Kosmic: **Yamato: (sulking)

Khu: (laughs) True, Evila, true. (sips his tea)

Me: Thanks!

Me: (grin) Okay, Shinyu, Disclaimer!

Shinyu: Okay, Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown or any characters but she owns sheng-gong-wu and us.

Zalo: Now, onto the story! Enjoy now. (walks off)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Ciara Chimera and Wuya**

Ciara's POV

She glowered at all the Heylin boys as she unpacked her traveling bags. "I can't believe it! Khu, you're almost gotten yourself killed! Since…" She trailed off, remembering how Khu and Raimundo had fought Chase in the reptile form.

Khu sighed tiredly, closing his amethyst eyes as he sipped his favorite teacup he was holding with his right hand while he clutched his white-bandaged chest with his left hand. He had three long nasty scars across his chest since he had made a mistake to open the door.

Lobo perked his long ears up and looked right at the youth witch. "Hey, babe! Where's the puzzle box that one you're trapped your 'great-great-great-great' grandmother? She's one the heck of a hot chick! OW!"

Suddenly, a boot chucked at the werewolf's head as it knocked him out cold his back on the floor with a huge bump on his head.

Ciara huffed angrily, glaring deadly at the unconscious werewolf on the floor. "Once a lecher, always a lecher." She said in deadly tone as she stalked out of the living room.

_Why can't Lobo take it seriously! I wish he had to get over his lecherous habit. _She thought angrily. _If even it means I have to turn him into a toad so he can learn his own lesson._

She could hear Khu scolded the werewolf about how to treat the women right. She sighed shaking his head. No matter how much the werewolf had to learned, as for almost over three years none of the werewolf had learned his lesson yet.

She looked up at the sky and she realized she was walking out of the palace while she was deep in her thoughts. As the icy wind brushed her bared arms, Ciara shivered and rubbed her arms to keep herself warm.

And then she remembered her book as she pulled out a book from her backpack and read it out loud to herself.

"_The descendants of the Ancestor Hey Lin, the first clan of the south and her granddaughter, Jiro, the first Heylin Tiger of Wood and the first witch. Great Heylin Witch Wuya, Jiro's other sister, decided to went over to the dark side since the great evil set freed by the traitor. _

"_After the first showdown of Grandmaster Dashi and the Heylin Witch Wuya, the second witch trapped in the puzzle box for eternities. No one knows what will happen if the puzzle box opened by a fool. _

"_The great evil decided to possessed a host, seeking to destroy a great elder of ex-grandmaster and ended his very life. After the death of an ex-grandmaster, his stepsister flee with great sorrow and heartbroken and never be heard once again so no one knew what happen to her._

"_The clans of the Xiaolin and Heylin continued their journey to search of the stolen magical objects called Sheng Gong Wu. Until then they had witness the horror of the South Temple was destroyed by the man-reptile creature and the news of Hey Lin's death caused Jiro's grief-stricken feeling shattered her very heart. _

"_The first Heylin Tiger of Wood went off in search of the great evil, to stop him from feeding such horrors upon the Earth. Until then she met the great evil, what she saw was a evil snake with dull yellow eyes, in the forbidden forest. _

"_She demanded him to let the host go free of his evil grasp. She recognized the host, as she knew as an older brother of the first Heylin Tiger of Lightning who had been banished by ex-grandmaster over two years ago. _

"_A evil spirit forced the host to used the two magical objects as known as Wushan Geyster and The Void of Staff. While he used them at same time, the purplish blue aurora began to flowing over the land where all the Heylin clans, erasing all of their memories and replaced with their false memories. _

"_But only ones resisting the dark spell are the two who are in love from the opposite sides, the host's young brother and the grandmaster's young sister. It takes a two years for the lightning chosen one to insisting his friends to stop the war that the White Tiger and the Blue Dragon against each other. _

"_Jiro was asked a favor by him, to take care of the wife and a newborn son, as she agreed and take them back on the black dragon, the green dragon's brother. They flee to another land that no one knows what happen to them after the death of the lightning chosen one. _

"_Since the lightning made a vow before he died, the prophecy is already made. A chosen child's unimaginable power will be passed down to the every generation in each year. Until then the descendant of the lightning and the wind who have to fought against the descendant of the banished warrior with a deadly power called Darkness…" _

Ciara shut the book with her eyes widened in shock and stared down at the old torn book cover with the fading golden title of "Journey".

_Did it have to do something with Khu and his power? Surely, it didn't say about Heylin Tiger of Darkness existed… _She frowned at the book confusedly. _Or it is?_

---

Wuya's POV

After the final battle in between Omi and Raimundo, she was trapped in the puzzle box until one of the cat warriors opened it again. She returned into being a ghost again, asking one of the cat warriors to used the Reversing Mirror and Serpent's Tail to turn her into a human again.

Fuming at the Dragon of Fire quietly, she walked on her bared feet on the smooth floor graceful as she narrowed her cold green eyes when she saw the small black and red bird flew toward her.

Ah, it was a bean sitting on the bird's back. She grinned evilly, knowing the bean is one of the greatest evils in the time of the Lord Ariko.

Then again, after she was trapped in the first puzzle box by cursed Dashi so she didn't know what happen to Lord Ariko and the young host.

Wuya narrowed her cold green eyes even again, remembering the young banished rebel too well as well as the Lightning rebel. As her thoughts wandered to the young Heylin Tiger of Darkness, she frowned curiously why in this time there is now Heylin Tiger of Darkness exists in the sacred cycle.

She remembered her traitor sister's words echoed in her mind.

"_Why you have to go over to the dark side, sister?" Jiro asked, looking back to her sister with a frown. "Is it because of Dashi?" _

_Wuya snarled, whirled sharply to her sister with her cold green eyes narrowed. "You do not want to continued or you will wish you'll be dead at hands of mine rather than the dark lord." _

_As she could hear her sister stirred behind her back with a heavy sigh. "Is it possible you're fallen in love with him? Or…" _

_The second witch snapped angrily, looking into her sister's soft eyes. "I **despised** him, Jiro! His master praised him on and on, like as if he's hero! He's no hero. He's worse like Shinyu!" _

_No respond from the first witch. Wuya snorted un-lady-like at this, turning her back on her sister and was about to walk off to road in the forest. _

"_What would it happen if you challenged him and lose?" _

_Wuya suddenly halted at her track as her back was still on her sister. She lowered her cold eyes on the ground and saying nothing to the first witch. _

"_You would regret to challenging him, sister. Because of your greedy and hungry for the magical objects you're targeting… Please change your mind and be resist against all lies that man feed upon you!" _

_Wuya began to walk again, ignoring her sister's cries._

_Until she felt regretting to not listening to her own sister and fell for the grandmaster's trick. A puzzle box which she did not see this coming and soon become her prison life. _

_The last thing she saw was the lightning chosen one and the cowardly dragon Dojo sits around on the rebel's shoulders before she trapped in the ancient box. _

Shinyu…

She knew he was there to witness her downfall. She truly glad that he wasn't there to humiliated her and rubbed it on her face.

Since she was freed from the ancient box that fool known as Jack Spicer who opened it in his stupidly way and meet all four Xiaolin Dragons during the first and last showdown.

All Xiaolin Dragons but one… is so different and yet rebellious.

_Just like Shinyu. _She thought bitterly. _They are both sly and clever, even with carefree attitude as well. _

But… the Xiaolin Dragon should have been a Heylin Tiger of Lightning because of how similar both the rebels looks and acts alike.

Until she saw his power revealed as a wind. She wasn't stupid as all other children as she looked. She knew the lightning and the wind chosen ones had already fallen in love with each other and has a son.

Then a next year later, she met the Heylin Tigers and to her own surprise to see the young version of the Banished Rebel Xuan stood in front of her.

The same eyes like Xuan's.

He had a half soul… like Xuan's after sacrificing himself for his young brother.

The same habit the child received like Xuan's…

But one lone question echoed in her mind.

'_Why now Heylin Tiger of Darkness exists in this time of present?' _

She knew she would found out about the mysterious lost piece of puzzles soon or later.

The bean greeted her, shattered her very deep in thoughts and brought her to the world of reality from her memories.

"What do you want, Hannibal?"

---

Ciara's POV

She glowered angrily at Lobo as she used her white cloth on her flute and looked at the green metal sparkled reflect on a beautiful tool. While the Heylin Tiger of Wood polish her flute, she heard the werewolf whispered to Khu with his voice low so she can't hear what they're saying to each other.

She huffed angrily, polishing it hardly while thinking back to Lobo. _Stupid Lobo. He has so much pride in himself. He wouldn't dare to bruise his pride by apologizing me for his "cursed" habits! _

Then her thoughts suddenly changed to her ancient book, caused her angry look into worried look at Khu.

_What did it meant by **"Since the lightning made a vow before he died, the prophecy is already made. A chosen child's unimaginable power will be passed down to the every generation in each year. Until then the descendant of the lightning and the wind who have to fought against the descendant of the banished warrior with a deadly power called Darkness…"** How strange…_

"Ciara?"

She looked up to see Khu's looking concern at her. "Yea?" She asked finally, stopped what she was doing and waited for Khu's respond.

"You're staring off into space, Ciara. You're never seem distracted before…" Khu asked looking concern in his amethyst eyes when he looked at her. "What's matter?"

Ciara looked down at the flute she was just polishing and a little pink blush crept across her cheeks. "Ano…Khu… Can I ask you a question?"

Khu's dark eyebrow quirked up in surprise as the strong warrior took a seat and sit on it, staring down at her. "Oh? Go ahead." He said nodded, looking interesting at what the girl had to say.

"You know… even I wonder why we are chosen ones like the Xiaolin Dragons…" She said softly, looking up at the boy's amethyst eyes. "Have you ever wonder why you're are chosen one for a reason?"

Khu was taken back by the question she asked him directly, as he did not expect this question and now he had think about it a while ago.

Ciara sighed softly as she stood up, startling the silent warrior, and was about to walk off as Khu gripped her shoulder to hold her back. "Wait." He said quietly, knowing a small word stopped her track.

"Mmm?"

She turned her head and glanced down at him with a sad look but a curious creeping in her eyes.

Khu sighed closing his amethyst eyes and opened them again. "I believe that I actually do, in fact, Ciara." He finally said while later after the silence in the air in between them.

"Huh?" The Heylin Tiger of Wood asked confusedly, blinking at the leader.

"Ever I wonder… why I am the choose one as a Tiger of Darkness for a reason. Perhaps…it's a destiny have me and my cousin meet like our ancestors… What it got me thinking, my cousin's ancestor's older brother… my ancestor… _was_ actually a long lost Heylin Tiger of Darkness but…" Khu trailed off, frowning down at the floor.

"…But he was banished by the first grandmaster." Ciara finished looking away, knowing what's happening in the book but refused to admit it.

Khu smiled nodding at her direction. "Yes. There are two darkness in the cycle as well.."

Ciara looked back to the leader and stared at him oddly. "Two darkness?"

Khu nodded.

"But what did you mean by 'two darkness', Khu?"

Khu stood up suddenly, startling the girl. "Perhaps, it's time for us to found out about what happen in the past or so what I have heard the rumors about my ancestor have given up his soul by splitting it into two. Like Yin and Yang…"

He turned around, clutching where his heart might have been with his right hand. "The demon had tricked my ancestor into being his puppet…after two years later, he sacrificed himself for his brother… A life for a life."

…And he left Ciara alone in the room.

Ciara glanced down at her book and thinking about what her leader had admitted to her. _How did he know what happen to his ancestor? What did he meant by "a life for a life"?_

She sighed.

---

Wuya's POV

Narrowing her cold green eyes, she stood watching the Xiaolin Dragons in New Chinese Year party.

She smiled when she found out the small child wants to know where are his parents or what happen to them.

The bean sits on the dark bird chuckling darkly next to her. The witch smirked knowing they had a plan to lure the small monk to fell in their trap, leaving other dragons weakened without the fourth.

_Perhaps, I should let Jack come along…_ She smirked widely, showing her small tiny fangs.

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

Me: (snoring) Z…zz…zzzz…Zz… 

Yamato: (twitch) Why always she doing up again? She supposes to have a class tomorrow! (looks at time) Actually… I mean, today. Her class is start at 8.

Khu: True. Kobo, say something so we can leave Lady Lizgon at peace.

Kobo: (nod) Okay, readers, please read and reviews this. Thank you!

Yamato: Now. (dragging Khu and Kobo out of the room) We go buh-bye, folks!


End file.
